Casualty Tess and Fletch, Some Feelings Can't Be Buried
by casualty1fan
Summary: Unknown to the rest of the E.D Tess and fletch are still carrying on with their affair, Tess didn't seem to care that it had been exposed to the E.D, but fletch decides to get a divorce from Natalie, but Natalie knows that he is getting the divorce to be with Tess so will she sign? Please review
1. Chapter 1

It was a Friday, a week after all had been revealed at the E.D, allot had happened in the last week but one of them things was that zoe was now engaged to nick, Tess was happy for her but couldn't help feeling slightly jealous.

unknown to the rest of the staff Tess and fletch were still carrying on with their affair, this time zoe didn't even know about it, but zoe still thought that it was strange that Tess wasn't angry.

Tess came walking through the door when fletch saw her, he walked over to Tess and followed her into her and Charlie's office.

"Look" said fletch handing Tess some sheets of paper

"What?" said Tess confused

Tess looked at the top of the documents and looked straight ahead at fletch, they were divorce papers

"What" said Tess "you don't have to do this for me"

"But I want to" said fletch

Tess looked at the bottom of the papers, there were 2 dotted lines, one of them fletch had signed and the other was blank

"What about Natalie signature" said Tess?

"She refused" answered fletch "but she will sign"

"I thought she would have wanted a divorce" said Tess

"Its probity because she knows that once I get the devise, I am going to ask you to marry me" said fletch

"What!" said Tess?

She couldn't believe her ears, or her eyes once fletch produced a ring and got down on one knee

"So" said fletch "will you Mary me?"

Tess smiled, she loved Fletch but never thought that he would want to marry her.

"Off course I will" said Tess smiling

Fletch placed the diamond ring on Tess finger

"What are we going to tell people" said Tess

"Let's say nothing yet" said fletch

Tess handed fletch back the ring

"Well" she said

"hold the ring until we announce it, or else people might notice it"

"No" said fletch "you can wear it, who cares what people think"

Tess smiled and slide the ring back on.


	2. Chapter 2

I will update this story soon.

But I would be really great full if you send any ideas for casualty fanfics to me by private message, this way I will be able to write more fanfics for you to read.

These ideas can be absolutely anything, even if you think that your idea is not that good please still send it in.

Your ideas can be about old characters that have left new characters that are coming into casualty or they can just be about the characters that are currently in casualty.

Thank you and please send in your ideas

Cause I am looking forward to reading them


	3. Chapter 3

Tess was in a happy mood all day, she was walking past the store when she felt a hand grab her and pull her in, it was fletch and Tess smiled at him.

"Anyone asked about the ring yet?" said Tess

Tess looked down at the ring on her finger and smiled at fletch

"Just a couple of stares" said Tess

Fletch smiled

"What about the divorce papers" said Tess?

"No luck" said fletch "but don't worry she will sign"

Tess kissed fletch

"See you later" she said as she left the store

Tess walked to reception where nick, Zoe, Robyn, noel and Louise were standing, Tess walked over to use the phone, and Zoe noticed how happy she was.

As Tess walked behind the desk Zoe looked at her

"What" said Tess?

"Nothing" said Zoe "you just have been very happy today"

"oh" said Tess smiling "its nothing"

"would it have anything to do with that diamond ring on your finger" said zoe

Tess looked down at her hand and Louise, noel, Robyn and nick looked down as well

Zoe already knew about the ring as she had been staring at it earlier

Louse took Tess hand and her and Robyn looked at the ring

"You're engaged" said nick

"Yea" said Tess

"So who is the lucky man" said nick

Tess looked down at the ring, Zoe had a sneaking suspicion that the man was and knew Tess couldn't say.

"Well whoever it is, must be rich looking at that diamond" said Zoe

"A surgeon" said noel

"Well he does work in this hospital" said Tess walking away "I will gave you that much"

Fletch walked over to reception

"Whats going on" said fletch

"Tess is getting married" said Louise

"Oh is she" said fletch trying not to act suspisally

Later on Zoe saw Tess and asked her into her office

"So when did he propose" said Zoe

"This morning" said Tess showing Zoe the ring

"So is fletch getting a divorce" said Zoe

"Yes" said Tess "waits how to you know?"

"It says on your ring" said zoe "well that and the fact that he is crazy about you"

"No one can know, well not yet" said Tess "Natalie won't sign the papers


	4. Chapter 4

Why not read some of my other stories…

1) Casualty Miriam turner

2) Casualty Tess, zoe and fletch, bad romance

3) Casualty Tess and fletch, some feelings can't be buried

4) Max and zoe lawfully wedded wife

5) Nick Jordan returns

6) Max and zoe in sickness and in health

7) Max and zoe , is it love

8) Max and zoe a bundle of joy

Or read on in this story


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Tess walked into work and went straight to the staffroom where nick, zoe and noel were sitting, Tess looked up at the wall and there was a poster up, it said "who is Tess marrying" then it had all the E.D staffs names written on it with a space for them to write there suggestions, Tess rolled her eyes and got back to work, zoe decided to get back to work too, so she got up kissed nick and began to walk towards the door.

"Wait" said noel

"What?" said Zoe?

"Would you like to guess who Tess is marrying" said noel "put the money in the jar and who ever guesses correctly gets the money"

"I would" said zoe "but I cans engraved on her ring" said Zoe

"What" shouted noel

Noel and max were just about to run out the door when Zoe stopped them

"You cant tell anyone" said Zoe

"Ok" said nick

"She is marrying fletch" said Zoe

Nick just laughed

"Are you serious" said nick

"Yea" said zoe "but there not telling anyone cause fletches wife wonre sure" said nick

Suddenly Tess walked in

"Oh Tess dont there

"Crap" shouted Tess

Nick, Zoe and Tess looked al, around the staffroom for Tess ring; they need to find it before max or noel.


	6. Chapter 6

Suddenly fletch walked through the door

"Are you looking for this" he said

Fletch was holding up Tess ring

"Oh my god" said Tess "where did you find it"

"Well I found noel and max with it at reception" said fletch

Zoe rolled her eyes and Tess kissed fletch

"Thanks" said Tess

Noel and max were about to walk into the staffroom when they saw Tess and fletch, so they walked in

"Stop" said Zoe to them

They both walked in

"What horrible job should we get them to do?" said Zoe smiling at nick, fletch and Tess

"Don't worry I will sort them out" said nick

Noel and max followed nick, nick brought them to reception

"Right I have something for you to do" said nick

"What is it" said max "clean the toilet?"

"No look like your cleaning the toilets when Zoe's around" said nick

"What" said noel

"But I will let you off if you do one thing" said nick

"And what's that" said max

"Plan a romantic meal for me and zoe" said nick

"Ahh" said noel and max together

"But Zoe must not find out" said nick

"Why you having an affair then" said noel

Noel and max laughed at this

"No of course not, it's for zoe" said nick "if you arrange it for tonight, but don't let her find out them that you off the hook"

"Ok" said max

"Oh and make sure she has no arrangements in her diary" said nick

"Can do" said noel

Nick walked off to the staffroom where he walked in on Tess and fletch kissing

"Well you need to be a little less obvious" said nick

"Oh sorry" said fletch

"I am not the boss Zoe is" said nick walking off

"So any ideas for getting the form signed" said Tess to fletch

"Yes Natalie's coming in" said fletch

"What" said Tess?

"well if she sees that you're not here, then she will not know that I'm marrying you, so then she will sign the form" said fletch

"But I am here" said Tess

"Can you please stay in Zoe's office" said fletch "it will only be for 10 minutes top"

"Ok" said Tess

Tess kissed fletch, and suddenly fletches phone rang

"Its Natalie" said fletch

"See you later" said Tess walking off

"Thanks" said fletch

Fletch answered the phone and he agreed to meet Natalie in reception, so he ran down there and told noel and max not to mention Tess name as it might upset Tess, noel and max agreed and never thought anything off it, Natalie walked into reception and fletch had the divorce papers in his hand.

But is she going to sign them?


	7. Chapter 7

Tess walked into Zoe's office

"Yes" said Zoe as Tess walked in

"Sorry I'm going to need to stay in here for while" said Tess

"Why?" Zoe said confused

"Fletches wife" said Tess

"Why is she in the E.D" said Zoe

"All part of his cunning plan to get her to sign the divorce forms" said Tess

"Fletch, and cunning plan" said Zoe

"When Natalie sees that I'm not here, then fletch is going to tell her that I have moved away" said Tess

"And then she will sign the form?" said Zoe

"Hopefully" said Tess

"And what are you going to tell the staff?" said Zoe

"Oh haven't got to that part yet" said Tess

"Well if you staying here for 10 minutes, then you can help me" said Zoe

"Help you with what?" said Tess

"Paperwork" said Zoe

Tess sighed and sat down

"Here" said Zoe handing Tess a glass of wine

"We shouldn't be drinking" said Tess

"Nick drunk all the time, when he was clinical lead" said Zoe

"And look how that ended up" said Tess

Zoe laughed and looked at Tess; she looked behind at the window and saw Natalie about to come in.

"Hide" shouted Zoe

Suddenly the door opened and Tess stood behind it.

"Is it true" said Natalie to Zoe

"Is what true" said Zoe

"Is she gone" said Natalie

"You must mean Tess, she is gone" said Zoe "probably saw you coming"

Zoe could sit and be unpleasant to Natalie all day but Zoe knew that Tess happiness might depend on her

"No she handed in her notice the day you came and revealed all about her" said Zoe

Natalie was about to walked out when Zoe stopped her.

"Oh and by the way, the day you revealed all about me, nick came back and asked me to marry him, and I said yes" said Zoe

Zoe smiled at Natalie who gave her a dirty look and walked on, fletch closed the door and Tess came out of hiding.

"Thanks" she said "oh and It didn't quite happen like that, with you and nick"

"Well it was either that or slap her" said Zoe smiling

Tess laughed, and looked at her phone, it said...

Nat has just left; you can come out now xx

"She has left" said Tess to Zoe

"See you later, and let me know if there's any news" said Zoe

Tess walked into reception and saw fletch

"So what did she say" said Tess

"She is thinking about it and is going to tell me her decision" said fletch

Tess hugged fletch

"Now what would your fiancé think" said noel

"Well he's not here" said Tess

"Ohh" said noel

"Shut up" said fletch


End file.
